BSSMCT Special 2: Ru-kun's Big Day
by Luckywild
Summary: Little Prince Endymion, or Ru-kun, is turning four! And all the poor boy wants is cake! Can he last the day until the party?


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Ru-kun's Big Day

The little blue-eyed prince was eager for the day to start. He peeked his blond-haired head out of the heavy bedding, the canopy ahead a pale blue color that matched the colors of his pastel-hued room.

With him, the small cosmic-latte hued kitten, with exceptionally long fluffy hair and bright corn-flower blue eyes, peered out with him.

"What do you think, Minnie?" The newly four-year-old whispered. "Do you think they're awake yet?"

Being that it was almost six in the morning, the kitten didn't think they'd be up. But since she knew she couldn't get the little boy back to sleep, she decided to come up with a quick plan.

"Minerva?"

She wiggled out, her tail flicking absently. "It's early. Maybe Puu is up?" Minerva blew at the curled bangs trying to get into her eyes. Her hair never seemed to want to behave.

"Maybe she's got presents for me!" The boy lunged off the bed, overzealousness spilling the kitten to the floor with the blankets. She struggled out, gasping as the boy disappeared out the door. Her tail drooped.

"Aww…"

The guard coming around the corner took a double take as the little boy ran past him. With a feline quickness due to superior training, he grasped the pajama-clad boy effortlessly.

"Prince Endymion, good morning!" The guard said cheerfully, knowing the routine of the young Prince. "And a happy birthday! How old are we today? Seventy-one?"

Prince Endymion held up a chubby hand, struggling for a moment before he beamed, holding up four fingers. "I'm four!"

"Well, that's getting up there. My daughter's turned two a few weeks ago," Grasping the hand gently, he guided the young boy to his room. "Perhaps…" He stilled in the presence of Sailor Pluto. He bowed politely and handed her the boy with a flourish. He winked at the boy. "Have a good day, your Highness. To your honor, my Lady," He bowed again, turning with a sharp movement and marched forward out of sight.

Sailor Pluto smiled. "I would have thought you'd be up at the crack of dawn." She led him back into his spacious room.

She dug into the dresser drawer, pulling out clean clothes for the boy. "You can dress yourself," She stated when she saw him with arms raised expectantly.

"But Mommy dresses me," Prince Endymion said innocently.

"You're four now, you're a big boy, Mamoru."

He pouted.

"Ru-kun, you won't get any presents if you don't dress…"

Mamoru grabbed all in her hands, including her watch which she managed to get back before he closed the bathroom door.

"Bribery, my Lady?" Minerva asked cheerfully.

Pluto smiled as she began to make the bed. "It'll take him some time."

By the time Mamoru finally finished dressing himself, with his shirt inside out and his left foot missing a sock, Pluto had fixed up the room and was waiting patiently. She diligently fixed his mistakes and took a brush to sweep through his golden locks, fixing the heart-shaped part to resemble neatness. "There you go, Ru-kun. You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, Lady Pluto," Mamoru said brightly. "We go open presents now?"

"I think it's time for breakfast."

"Cake?"

"I think cereal."

Pluto fed the boy oatmeal and an apple, though she suffered through his grumblings with ease. "It's good for you," was her simple answer when he demanded why he couldn't have cake for breakfast.

Minerva drank some milk and had a little bit of oatmeal herself. She cleaned herself afterwards, trying to tame her locks before she found herself engulfed in Mamoru's arms. She gasped as she felt her ribs squeak in protest.

"Pluto, help me!"

Pluto rescued the kitten as Mamoru apologized. "I'm sorry, Minnie. Hugs?" He held out his arms expectantly as Minerva sighed and rubbed her head against his pant leg. He looked down at her with surprise before exclaiming. "Oh, right! You can't give hugs!"

Pluto spent the next few hours entertaining the young Prince who slowly became more and more anxious for his day to start.

"Is Mommy up? Is Daddy up? When are they getting up? What about Chibiusa? Hina? Anyone up? I want cake!"

Hina was the first show up, smiling down at her little brother. As the second youngest and second daughter, she wore her white hair into two heavy twisted rolls, that dropped down into the tails that curled heavily. With the traditional heart-shaped bangs that was customary in the Moon children, her Egyptian blue eyes were inherited from her father's bloodline.

"Hi, Hinata!" Ru-kun hugged her quickly before Hina glanced worriedly at Pluto who bowed to her.

"Good day, my Princess," Pluto said very softly and gently. Hina rewarded her with a shy, short smile before turning to her little brother, withdrawing her present from her back. It was a rabbit she had made herself, carefully designing it in the shades of blue that Mamoru loved and a pink button nose. It bore a black bow, must like the bow their father wore in his royal form.

"Thank you, Hina," Mamoru played with the rabbit.

"I think we should head outside," Pluto suggested to the three, Minerva trailing behind as the two children followed Pluto outside. In the rose gardens, the warm air was already building. Mamoru danced around in the paths while Hina sniffed a flower experimentally. She sneezed and wiggled her nose like a bunny, looking mildly annoyed.

"Good morning!" A familiar face was seen as Neo Queen Serenity emerged. Mamoru turned on a dime and lunged into his mother, shouting for joy.

Hina faltered, wringing her hands before spying her father just around the back of her mother. She tiptoed before a hand gracefully fell in front of her, her mother smiling warmly.

"I'd love a hug, honey," She said softly. Hina fell into a hug to her mother before laughing as her mother tickled her. Hina spilled into her father's arms, distributed by her mother who beamed at her husband.

King Endymion lifted his youngest daughter into a helicopter mode, spinning effortlessly before placing her back on her feet.

"Again! Again!" She exclaimed, in a soft musical voice. He obliged her before spying his son looking up at him with puppy eyes. He then gave him the same treatment, wincing a little as he put him down.

"Phew," King Endymion caught Pluto's knowing smile.

"It's someone's birthday today," Neo Queen Serenity sang. She tapped a finger on her cheek. "I wonder who it is?"

She eyed Pluto. "Perhaps it's Pluto?"

She eyed her husband. "Or maybe my Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru was waving his hands wildly, attempting to get his mother's attention. In such a frantic state, his babbles didn't exactly mean anything but overly excitement.

"Or maybe it's my baby boy!" Neo Queen exclaimed with a huge smile, sweeping him into a bear hug. "My four-year-old baby boy!"

Hina blinked at the two with wide eyes. King Endymion's hand dropped to her head gently, rubbing affectionately.

"Let's head back in! We still have to get ready!" Neo Queen Serenity carried her son while King Endymion stayed a moment with Pluto.

"Thank you. I thought he might up early," King Endymion turned his attention to Minerva. "Sorry you had to suffer."

Minerva smiled lightly. "Please, my Lord. A day in a life's work." Her tail drooped. "I'm so tired though."

Pluto picked her up. "Let's go. You can take a breather with me."

Neo Queen Serenity had her hands full with taking care of her son. King Endymion snuck off to gather with the other girls in order to fully prepare the scene. Hina disappeared into the long hallway, moving with grace befitting a Princess with a light in her eyes.

It took a great deal of the morning to get ready and distracting Mamoru was easier than they expected. With promises of cake and presents, he was sated to wait patiently, as long as his mother was willing to play hide-and-go-seek with him.

King Endymion poked his head in as his wife caught sight of him and looked momentously relieved. He nodded and gestured for her to bring their youngest.

Once at the door, Neo Queen Serenity turned to her son. "Now, close your eyes. No, no peeking allowed!"

He covered his eyes with his hands, opening the fingers a little to peek out. She tapped him on the head pointedly and he covered them fully, wiggling with delight.

The door opened, the room cast in shadow. There was a hushed whisper before Neo Queen Serenity said cheerfully. "Alright, Ru-kun!"

"Surprise!" The voices rang out with joy as the Sailor Senshi and the majority of their children shouted. "Happy Birthday, Mamoru!"

Everyone gathered around him as Mamoru caught sight of the large chocolate cake. His eyes grew huge as he gulped. "Cake!"

"Not yet!" Sailor Mars picked him up with a laugh, swinging him. "Just like his mother," She teased.

"We have to blow out the candles first!" Chiyuu reprimanded him. "And then you can gorge yourself."

"Cake?" Mamoru shifted to look up at Mars. "Hello, Mars!"

As everyone celebrated, King Endymion was looking around. He spotted Chibiusa, her tails bobbing as she danced with Setsuko, Sailor Pluto's older daughter, and Sansai, who was swinging her hips while her twin berated her for doing it.

But he didn't see his younger daughter which bothered him a bit. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve and found her holding up a present for him.

"Happy birthday, daddy."

He took the present, wrapped in colorful packaging. He opened it gingerly and found the carefully sculpted wooden rose. It had been personally carved and painted to resemble a fully grown, fully blossomed rose.

He smiled as he knelt down to give his daughter a hug. She blinked bashfully at him, hugging him back with a strong grip.

"Let's dance."

Pulled to the floor, Mamoru joined them as he plodded over their toes, his energy exploding into a passionate dance that involved a lot of jumping and skipping. The elders laughed at the energetic boy as Neo Queen Serenity kissed her husband's cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mamo-chan."

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched their three children dance around, Mamoru leading the way as Chibiusa pulled Maku to dance with her. Hina giggled and danced slightly on her own before she followed Maku to dance with him and Chibiusa.


End file.
